1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a detection system. In example embodiments the detection system may be used to for multiple purposes including, but not limited to, detecting a bodily fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nocturnal enuresis, commonly called bedwetting, is a common childhood urologic complaint. Nocturnal enuresis is also common among adults who, for one reason or another, have reduced bladder control. Common treatments available for nocturnal enuresis include medication and bedwetting alarm systems.
In the conventional art, bedwetting alarm systems are normally comprised of a urine detector, often arranged in a person's undergarments, and an alarm that may be clipped to an article of clothing the person is wearing, or an alarm beside the patient or caregiver which is switched on by a wireless signal from the detector. In the conventional art, the person wearing the bedwetting alarm system may fall asleep. If the urine detector detects the presence of urine while the person is sleeping, the alarm may generate a noise or a vibration to wake the person up.